Scrapped by Tomorrow
by The Hydra Dragon
Summary: Animatronic on Saturday. Scrap Metal on Sunday. The Toy Animatronics spend one last day together. And it is sure to be one to remember. Marionette's POV ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Leave a review so I know how I did!**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 9:00 AM  
Marionette's POV

Saturday morning. You know the usual. Get up, stop being lazy, and find something to do during the day. I woke up late. There wasn't anything going on at the moment, and there probably wasn't going to be anything going in in the future. The pizzeria is closed down for the month, because of a few unfortunate events that happened last week. I still remember the horrid scene I saw when I walked into the back room.

Flashback  
 _The gang is going to be so happy when they see this_ . It was the one month anniversary of the pizzeria. I know, I know, it's kind of weird because it's only been 1 month. But I think that 1 month is quite a bit of time. We have done a lot of things and been through a lot of experiences.

As I walk through the hallway, a sense of unease passes through me. It felt like something was wrong, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. It was slightly troubling, but I waved it off telling myself that everything was fine. I continued down the hallway humming a little tune that I really enjoyed. The song was _Pop Goes the Weasel._ I don't know why, but for some reason it really appealed to me, and I really liked it.

I stopped by the door, a feeling of dread washed over me. I could hear my subconscious voice in my head. Like it was warning me. _Walk away now, before it's too late_ .

"Shut up." I muttered quietly. Reaching forward and turning the knob. As soon as I opened the door. I wished that I had listened to my goddamned inner voice. The first thing that hit me was the smell. The entire room stenched of a foul odor. It smelled like something was rotting in a overly moist atmosphere. Which when I looked down, they were. I gasped in shock. Five children lay on the ground with countless wounds. You could tell they were not given a easy death. They all had multiple punctures in their skin with blood still leaked by out. I cried for a while, oil pouring out of my mask. My head was drooping. _Why, did they do this_ ? It took me a minute, but I gathered my wits. Slowly, I approached their bodies. Upon closer examination, the kids were tainted a slight purple. Their skin deprived of oxygen. My former sadness was replaced by raw fury as I realized who murdered the poor children. I collapsed onto my knees. My arms shaking as I raised them up to the sky. "Damn you, _Afton_ !" I screeched at the world. I could almost picture him sitting in a old rocking chair by the fireplace laughing at my reaction to his crime. I stayed there motionless for a long time. These children deserve a second chance. They were killed unfairly. My gaze shifted to each of the children. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I could feel my power radiating off the walls of this room. My arms stretched out towards the kids, wisps of light shooting at them. They curled around them grabbing their souls, before plunging into the suits of the previous locations animatronics.

A smile appeared on my face before I collapsed.

End of Flashback

My heart aches to see them in those old, bulky robot bodies, but at least they would have a chance to have their revenge against the killer. Even though I did what I thought was best for them. I couldn't help but feel like I might have done the wrong thing. What if they didn't want a life as a animatronic and would rather wander the world aimlessly? _Snap out of it!_ I knew I shouldn't be thinking like this. in a attempt to comfort myself, I murmured, "I did the right thing."

Unfortunately for me, Toy Bonnie thought it was a perfect time to walk into the arcade. He stopped short of the doorway, his face displaying that he was puzzled.

"What did you do the right thing for?" He questioned me, pressing me to tell the truth. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Bonnie." I replied with very little energy. His eyes narrowed at me. He came a few steps closer to me.

"It had to be something" he said accusingly. I wish I could roll my eyes right now. As much as I loved the guy. He could get pretty annoying. I knew that he wasn't going to give up.

"Can't I tell you later?" I complained, attempting to get him off my back.

He shrugged, "I suppose that could do." I immediately relaxed, my shoulders slumping forward before he warned, "But you better tell me later, or else... " His serious look cracked into a wicked grin. My eyes widened, I definitely did not want to eat Chica's pizza again. After we all decided to try it, She was so happy. We didn't know how terrible it was going to taste. Even though we all wanted to spit it out so bad. We all heated through it for the sake of our friend.

"Don't worry, I will." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him. That would literally haunt the robot for the rest of his life. I'm going to have to think of something though to replace it. He seemed to accept my response because he began to exit the room. But as soon as he started walking away, he was pushed right back in. Toy Freddy came out of nowhere. He sprung from around the corner, herding Toy Bonnie back into the arcade. I would have been frightened if it was someone else. Though since it was Toy Freddy, I wasn't scared at all. There was a reason why the night guards didn't really care if he was in the hallway.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Toy Bonnie growled, trying to intimidate Toy Freddy to let him go. He just laughed, while Bonnie continued to struggle against Freddy's iron grip. Settling down a bit when I realized that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Relax! We are just gonna play some games!" Toy Freddy answered with a lot of enthusiasm. Bonnie and I both groaned. We knew how that went last time. Toy Freddy challenged us to a competition with the racing game. Being the idiot I was, I accepted. I was too focused on the fact that it was my arcade, so I was an "expert" at all games rather than the fact that he owns the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd high-score on almost every single game in the arcade. Obviously, Bonnie and I lost... badly. Toy Bonnie looked like he was ready to sprint out of the pizzeria, which I bet he was.

He whined, "Do we _really_ have to?"

Toy Freddy was still in high spirits, " Yes we do. " He replied. Bonnie looked my way. He pleaded for help with his eyes. But I just shrugged, unwilling to take part in this. It was too funny to see Toy Bonnie struggling like this. Even if I do have to be humiliated by Toy Freddy because he's so good at arcade games. Toy Bonnie looked away from me knowing that I wasn't going to help him. Without any other way to get out of the situation, he reluctantly agreed to Freddy's demands. Toy Freddy's smile widened, pleased with the fact that he had managed to get Bonnie to give up. Which was a _very_ big accomplishment. He walked around the arcade to choose what game he could have the most fun completely obliterating us in. He stopped right next to _Space Invaders_ . He looked at us and motioned for me and Toy Bonnie to come over. He put his paws on the controls getting ready to start the game when Toy Chica ran into the room. We all jumped up, surprised from her sudden appearance. Toy Freddy was about to get mad at her, but saw the tears dripping down her face and quickly decided against it. She was a total mess. You could tell that she had been crying for a while. Her hands were wet, most likely from her rubbing her eyes a lot.

"Toy Chica, are you ok?" Toy Freddy asked, concerned for his friend. Her sobs only grew louder and more uncontrolled.

"NO! We're getting scrapped today!" she screamed louder than she has ever before. Her words seemed to echo off every wall in the building. There was a dead silence. Not a sound was heard for several moments. Like the world stopped. Our sadness enveloped us all. I couldn't believe it. There are so many goodbyes I would never get to say. I closed my eyes, blinked them rapidly. I couldn't die. There was so much I still needed to do. The gang and I would never get to go on that trip we planned to the outside world. I would never get to carry out my revenge against William Afton. But the more I thought about it, I realized why _couldn't_ I die? Of course, it was sort of unfair, but hey, I've already died once. _And it was as painful as hell..._ Shut up inner-subconscious voice! I don't need you right now! I looked up to see how the others were doing. Toy Chica was having a complete mental-breakdown. Toy Bonnie was trying to be his usual self. But it was extremely easy to tell that he wasn't handling the news very well. Toy Freddy was just quiet. He didn't dare say a word. His eyes were glazed over, staring straight ahead.

"Good one, Chica! You almost got me!" Toy Bonnie spluttered still attempting to deny the truth. Toy Chica simply gave a weak shake of the head. It pained me to see my friends like this.

"Why don't we go check on Mangle and Balloon Boy?" I offered. Everyone jumped at the idea. Eager for something to take their minds off of us getting scrapped. We all exited the room and walked down the hall to Party Room 2. Where we could see Mangle comforting Balloon Boy.

"Its ok, BB." she whispered. Balloon Boy was shaking. His hands were covering his face. Mangle hugged him, rocking him back and forth telling him reassuring words.

"I-Im scared, Mangle" He whimpered as he leaned into her embrace.

"We all are Balloon Boy. But remember, we're in this together, right?" I said softly. He slowly nodded his head in response. I glanced Mangle's way. It was easy to notice her feeling of unease. I knew that she was keeping up the tough act for Balloon Boy. But she was just as scared as him. We all sat around the party table. Everyone had different versions of sadness displaying in their eyes.

"Look, I know this may be hard. To know that we're all going to be destroyed by the end of the day, but we should make the most of it. We still have a some time before we have to go, Let's make the most of it." I declared to the group. They all looked me in shock, seeing that I wasn't as scared anymore. They all knew I was right. I watched as each and every one of them stood ready to face their fate. We were all still scared as crap, but we at least got a little better with it. There was a moment of silence before I realized that they were waiting for me to speak.

"So um... what should we do guys?" I asked them all. I honestly had no clue what to do. I was a pretty bad follow-up to such an awesome rallying speech.

"Maybe we could tour the pizzeria, you know, the tour that we had when we all first got here. We could do it like we are all seeing the pizzeria for the first time." Toy Chica replied. She awkwardly looked around the room. She tilted her head down.

"No, forget it, it was a stupid idea..." she mumbled.

"No! I think it's a great idea!" Toy Bonnie quickly.

"Well that seems to be what we're going to do." I announced, starting to get up. Following her lead, we all began to rise as well. Toy Bonnie, who was the first at the doorway began to walk out.

"Wait!" Toy Chica called out. Everyone's eyes shifted towards her which caused her to fidget a little. She gathered her confidence and told us, "Starting from now, we're going to act like this is the first time we are seeing the pizzeria." We all nodded and continued to walk out of the room.

We started from the Office and worked from there. As soon as we walked in, all of us started commenting on the room and acting like it was our first time seeing it. Some of us were

absolutely terrible at acting (Toy Freddy), while others looked like they were truly seeing it for the first time (Toy Chica).

"So this is where the night guard works? It's so cool!" Toy Chica acknowledged, exploring the room in wonder. I actually thought she was seeing it for the first time before I remembered that this was all just a mock tour.

"Yeah... super!" Toy Freddy quipped. We could all tell he was trying. He was just not good at acting. He looked around at us, confused why we were all staring at him.

"What?"

"You might want to work on your acting, it's err.. Lacking" Mangle replied, trying to find a better word. Toy Freddy just rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. For a second, no one said anything. Everyone just stood around awkwardly.

"Let's just move on alright?" Mangle sighed. The all the animatronics practically ran from the Office, glad to be away from such a strange situation.

"All right, but we can retour this part of the building later right?" Toy Chica inquired hopefully. After that very "interesting" experience she was still doing the first time act? Mangle just clenched her teeth, not knowing how to answer the question.

"... right." She said, a little bit unsure herself. Toy Chica looked somewhat annoyed. You could tell quite easily through her eyes, which showed traces of irritation. We were already halfway into the hall when Toy Chica spoke up.

"You guys still remember that we are supposed to be pretending that this is our first time in the pizzeria?" Toy Chica questioned the whole group. Everyone instantaneously began to comment on the most random observations in the building.

"Wow! I love the color on that wall! It's just so mesmerizing!" Toy Bonnie blurted.

"I didn't believe that stripes on the wall would look this good!" Toy Freddy yelled.

"I uhh... really like the ch-children's drawings!" Balloon Boy commented nervously. Now I don't know what got the poor kid so suddenly tense. But I really think it has something to do with Chica's pizza. This entire scenario would have been so hilarious, if it wasn't so sad and pathetic. Toy Chica glanced my way expectantly. I immediately realized what I needed to do. Crap. If I didn't think of something soon. I would be in for a hell of a lot of nasty extra-cheesy pizza. Toy Chica would make sure of that. Even if it took her to the scrapyard. I frantically looked around the hall. My optics shooting around for something to judge. _There!_ On the wall, there was a list of rules.

"I really like the list of rules here... um... _Key to Fazbear Fun..._ I especially like this rule! Freddy is the best animatronic. What?! WHO WROTE THIS?!" I screeched in fury. This was absurd! I, of course, was the best animatronic! Toy Freddy and the rest laughed at my reaction. _Haha, real funny guys._ I was thinking of a way to get back at Toy Freddy for this. Even if it wasn't directly his fault. When I figured out a decent comeback, I smirked.

"I bet the kids don't think so though, huh?" I retorted. My short-lived happiness was quickly ended by the next words he said.

"I think not." He laughed, holding up several pieces of paper. For a moment, I was really confused. Then I saw what was ON the paper. Each of them showed a crudely-drawn Toy Freddy with some phrase that was meant to boost his already rapidly-growing ego. My anger intensifying with every drawing. Finally, I looked at the last one. _Oh no..._ It read: The puppet is so stupid. Freddy is the best! Below the text, there was a surprisingly well-done picture of Toy Freddy standing on top of me triumphantly. And me, smiling like I just won the lottery.

"Ok, who does this kid think he is?!" I demanded knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Everyone else, who had been quiet the whole time, intently watching the argument like it was a blockbuster film, was now on the ground giggling like a bunch of 10-year old girls. I was extremely angry, but I couldn't help but chuckle a bit when I realized how funny my response actually was.

"Alright, Alright. That's enough." I said to the animatronics still on the ground. The only one who had gotten up was Mangle. But that didn't mean she wasn't still laughing. It took a while, but I eventually got everyone to calm down a little bit. We slowly made our way through the rest of the hallway with Toy Bonnie occasionally bringing up the "incident". Causing everyone to start laughing again.

 **Hey! How did you like the first chapter? Make sure to leave a review!**

 **Check out my other stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Scott Cawthon**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 12:00 PM

Marionette's POV

It took a while, but we made it across the hallway.

Once we got to the Main Stage area (I know, crazy right?). I looked at the clock. 12:00 PM?! I couldn't believe we spent 45 minutes in that hallway. I came to realize that we unfortunately most likely only had at most, an hour left before we would be dragged away into those same old trucks we were dumped here in. I shook the thought off. _I shouldn't think like that._ If I only had an hour left, then I better make the most of it. _Quote: "Let's make the most of it"(Rallying Speech Marionette)._ Shut up, subconscious voice! I don't need you right now! I was greeted with no reply. I was taken away from my deep thinking when I heard Balloon Boy yell.

"I love this room!

He was running around the room like a headless chicken. Toy Chica was on the side laughing while Mangle was busy chasing him around trying to get him to settle down. Balloon Boy was attempting to get away, still giggling like crazy. But unfortunately for him, Mangle was like three times faster. Mangle easily dove over obstacles in the way while Balloon Boy took extra time to run around them. He looked back at her and his optics widened. She was not very far behind. Balloon Boy started to run faster, still looking back, and tripped on his on feet. He crashed to the ground with a ungraceful roll and started to cry. Mangle swooped down and scooped him up. She stood there rocking him side to side gently. Toy Chica's laughing had stopped. Although she still was whispering, trying to start a conversation. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie both just stood around shifting uncomfortably on their feet, obviously not knowing what to do. They occasionally glanced my way like they were expecting me to say something.

"Hey Mangle, is he doing ok over there?" I questioned.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?!" She snapped back. I was taken aback at how harsh her tone was. As I looked around at the others I could tell they were too. Toy Chica was completely silent. The two other's attention was clearly caught. Everyone was staring at Mangle, who just glared back before turning to help Balloon Boy again.

(Line Break)

By the time Balloon Boy was finally calm, it was 12:30 PM. We didn't have much time left. I started to think about the children without something to distract me. I hope that they figure out who killed them and have their revenge. Because i'm depending on them for mine too. I was broken out of my thoughts when Toy Bonnie cleared his throat, ending the long silence.

"So uh, what are we going to do?" he asked. Toy Chica's eyes narrowed at him accusingly. She started to throw a mini fit.

"Hey! I thought we are still doing the tour!" she pouted. Clearly not pleased with the idea of ending the little tour. Toy Bonnie's mouth opened to correct himself before Toy Chica raised her hand and put it in his face with a "stop" gesture.

"Don't even start, Guitar Boy." She warned. Toy Bonnie's lips formed into a smirk.

"Oh, so i'm Guitar Boy now, huh?" he mocked her.

She crossed her arms, "That's not fair."

"How is it not?" He asked, still happy with his standing in this playful argument.

Toy Freddy just groaned. He may be one big happy dude. But he hates this kind of stuff. One time we were all watching a romantic movie. Throughout the whole movie he was extremely stiff and uncomfortable. But when it came to the ending kiss scene. He couldn't take it anymore. So he stood up, and smashed his fist through the TV. Let's just say he got a long lecture from Mangle about respecting other people's property.

"GET A ROOM!" he screamed randomly. All eyes turned towards him. Toy Chica was confused while Toy Bonnie was as red as a tomato.

"I don't understand, there is nothing going on at all." she stated.

"Yeah… not at all!" Toy Bonnie added. Toy Freddy raised an eyebrow at him which made him shy away.

"I'm… going to go to the bathroom." he croaked before dashing out of the party room. Everyone except Toy Chica understood what just happened. Even Balloon Boy knew! Now that's saying something. I decided it was time for the truth. As much as Toy Bonnie will hate it. It will be good for him. We are all going to die today anyway.

"Toy Bonnie is… into you." I confessed for my friend. Yep, I signed my death warrant. Its ok though… he's not THAT scary. Toy Chica looked at me, confusion plastered all over her face.

"What?" she asked. She was seriously going to make me do it again? I took a deep breath, and let it all out.

"Since the pizzeria opened, Toy Bonnie has been interested in you." I said. Toy Chica looked at me with a shocked expression. Everyone else in the room groaned. We all knew about Toy Bonnie's interest. No one ever talked about it because he would get super awkward and go to the bathroom. Like he is doing now.

"I… didn't know.." She stammered. We all could tell she was struggling to understand what she had been told. Toy Freddy just plugged his audio receivers, refusing to hear anymore.

"Stop it Mari! Your just making things worse! It all sounds like something out of a cheap romantic comedy movie." he whined, flailing his arms around. I merely shrugged, for the sake of our blue friend. I had to do it.

"Come on Freddy, it's really not that bad. You're exaggerating a lot." I replied. It may cause a few problems, but at least the cats out of the bag. Hopefully, Bonnie can actually do something. I really don't want to go out knowing that we all were single...cause that'd be really depressing. Though now that I think about it. A bunch of AIs dating is probably the most disturbing thing ever. Even if they are super advanced.

After a few minutes, Toy Bonnie came back out from the bathroom. He uncomfortably looked around. Obviously noticing that all eyes were on him. This seemed to send him into panic mode. His eyes widened and he started talking really fast.

"What happened when I was gone. Why are you all staring at me? And where is Chica?" he fired off rapidly. The poor bunny was clearly extremely worried for unknown reasons. I quickly began to answer his questions to prevent him from exploding with nervousness.

"Well nothing interesting happened really..yeah, nothing at all and we were all waiting for you to come out of hiding so we were watching the door. And Chica is right over there.. Where's Chica?" I asked with confusion. My finger was pointed exactly where she was about a minute ago. Well...that spot was empty. I could see Bonnie's face from the corner of my vision. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant.

It seemed like we were in for quite a ride.


End file.
